Never let go
by SexyBitch77
Summary: AU. Draco hates meeting people but what happened when he meets a certain adorable green-eyed boy.


Damn why did he get stuck doing this! Stupid Pansy and her blackmail schemes. Oh hey there, sorry I forgot to introduce myself but I am kind of in a dilemma. You may have noticed. My name is Draco Malfoy, a 16 year old rich boy attending a private English school in London. My friends really dislike the fact that I am an anti-social and avoid most of the people in my school. Therefore all four of them have decided to drag me out on a group date with some people from another school. There were three guys in my group including myself and one girl. The group we were meeting was made up of three girls and one guy. You get how we are supposed to mix. Anyways, my friends came over early to make sure I dressed adequately and didn't skip out, so we ended up being here about half an hour early. I was getting really bored so, after assuring my friends that I wouldn't run away, they let me go to the bathroom around the corner from the cinema where we were waiting. The bathroom was on the side of the building which rather disgusted me. I know is sounds really snooty but Ugh! Public bathrooms! I was standing in the alley, hesitating to go in, when I heard voices. I turned around and saw some thuggish looking guys with a small girl who looked terrified. She was clutching desperately at her little pink purse and her breath was coming is gasps. The thugs were getting closer to her, backing her into a wall.

Suddenly a flash of black whipped past me. Before I knew it a boy, who looked a few years younger than me, was standing between them. His hands outstretched by his sides, shielding her. I was shocked. I never knew people in this town to help anyone out except for people they knew, but maybe he did know her. He certainly didn't look big enough to take them all on. What an idiot! He should have called for help rather than just jumping in. He looked defiantly up at them as they started laughing at them and I saw his face clearly. It was breathtakingly beautiful. He had brilliantly green eyes, gorgeously pink lips and well refined features. But what interested me most was his expression, it held absolutely no fear. I sighed. I couldn't just leave like this. At least that's what I told myself then. I actually don't think I could bare it if anyone hurt that heavenly face of his.

"Hey you there," I called.

They looked around at me questioningly. As did the boy and the little girl. I walked between them, sighed and shook my head. I rolled my eyes at the thugs and blocked the other two from view. Their faces turned sour.

"If you guys leave them alone now" I continued "I let you keep your faces the way they are."

"Shut up Blondie" one of them snarled "let's get him!"

I instantly chucked my jacket and punched the first guy. They really were too easy for a black belt Judo Champion. Within minutes they were sprawled on the floor unconscious. I looked around to see that the boy was kneeling so that he was face to face with the girl. I just realized that she was crying. The boy took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears. He smiled brightly at her. My heart stopped. If I thought his face looked breathtaking before, it was nothing to what it looked like now. He gently patted her head, trying and succeeding in comforting her.

"Thank you so much" she sobbed "if there is anything I could do to pay you back…"

"There is one thing" he said. His voice was so soft and tender.

"Actually two" he considered "one, promise me you'll keep out of trouble"

She nodded silently, waiting.

"Two, say thank you to this nice man here as well."

She smiled brightly and said "Thank you too mister!" and hopped away.

"Here you go" said the boy to me handing me my jacket. He stood up and smiled at me. I felt may face go hot. His body was slim, almost like a girl but not quite. His messily styled black hair fell into those gem-like eyes and his perfect lips formed a cute boyish smile. If I hadn't been so involved with his lips I might have noticed a small blush touching his cheeks.

"Really, thank you" he said looking up at me.

"No…no problem" I stuttered. He laughed. Oh what a melodious sound.

"Sorry if we caused any trouble"

"Don't worry about it. So do you know that girl?"

"Not at all" he said casually. I was stunned. Damn! He was beautiful inside and out! He checked his watch.

"Well, it looks like I have to go. I really hope we meet again." And with that, he was gone.

I felt like I came out of some sort of hypnotic spell. I looked at my watch too. DAMN! I ran as fast as I could back to the meeting point.

Pansy didn't skin me alive luckily. Or rather she couldn't because the other party had arrived. We were all lining up, buying tickets when I realized that the guy from their group was missing. I asked one of the girls and she told me that he was always late. She was quite pretty but not my type. Besides, Ron was already drooling over her. However, her friend seemed to be eyeing me. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Where is Harry?" She asked exasperatedly "it's about to start!"

"Why don't you all head in and buy drinks" I offered "and I'll wait here for him"

"I'll wait with you" she squealed. I winced.

So as they all went in she pressed herself closer to me and linked our arms. She chatted happily; completely unaware of how close I was to throwing up. Then I heard a yell and she let go. I breathed a sigh of relief. She dashes to the yeller and I looked around to see who it was. It was the boy from the alley. He saw me and his jaw dropped.

I don't know how this happened but God, thank you. I was now sitting next to the boy- I mean Harry, who was him clutching my shirt helplessly and, occasionally, burying his face into it. He was practically in my lap and the thought made my jeans tighten. After a particularly scary scene, he actually was. I put my arms comforting around him and as much as I was enjoying this, my concern was greater. I indicated to everyone that I was going to take him outside and carried him into the main hall. I was unwilling to let him out of my arms just yet so I sat on the bench, with him on my lap. He looked up. His eyes were even more lovely than I remembered.

"Where are we?" he said, his curious face inches from mine. He was so cute it should be illegal.

"In the main hall" I whispered breathlessly.

"AH! I am so sorry" he yelled and he jumped out of my lap. I missed him immediately but what could I do? I chuckled a little at his word though.

"What's so funny" he muttered blushing. It took me a moment to put my brain back into motion. How could anyone be this adorable?

"Oh…um that you found this scary" I laughed "and not those thugs back there."

"When people are in danger" he said fiercely looking me straight in the eyes "there is no time to be scared."

I stood up. It was all I could do to stop myself from hugging him. But as soon as I did he clutched to me. He blushed harder and let go. He looked like a scared little puppy only way cuter. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Then I dragged him to a nearby coffee shop where we could sit in a private booth and eat chocolate parfaits without being judged. Well, it always cheered me up. I sat him down and placed our orders. He looked at me gratefully and I thought my heart might explode from joy. We laughed and talked while we ate our parfaits. I learned that Harry had a remarkable big appetite for someone so small. He ate three chocolate and was on his second strawberry when he was finally full. I laughed. He had some ice cream on his mouth. I decided to have some fun. I scooted over so I was sitting next to him. I swept his lips with my finger and slowly licked the ice cream off of it, smirking. He turned red and flustered. He looked down embarrassedly and started fussing about with his napkin. He was so flustered he accidentally knocked over his glass of water. It fell. And spilled. All over my pants. He looked horrified and quickly grabbed his napkin. I was about to stop him when he pulled up my shirt and started rubbing. Hard. He also undid the top part of my pants, the wettest, and started rubbing lower and lower. I tried to tell him but my breath was coming in gasps. The pleasure was too much. My face was getting hotter. The gorgeous, angel-like Harry was rubbing me so hard. The thought was enough of a turn on. I couldn't take it anymore. I jerked up and threw my head back. I came really hard. Harry obviously noticed the warm liquid covering my boxers. He stopped his ministrations and looked up at my face. God just his face was making me hard again. I expected him to run to scream or call me a pervert but he did none of these. He did something so unexpected I couldn't have possible anticipated it. He pushed me down so I was lying flat. Then he slowly started to remove my boxers. Tantalizingly slow. Each bit of new skin that was revealed was immediately kissed by that god-like mouth. Finally, my boxers were all the way down and my shaft was standing fully erect. I looked up and saw Harry's eyes glazed over with lust. I nearly came again. He looked straight at me and grinned mischievously. My erection twitched.

"Looks like your all wet Draco" he said innocently "I need to clean you up before the others come."

Before Draco could say anything, Harry started to lick the cum off of Draco's thighs and around his shaft but never touching it.

"Ah….mm…ah …ah" I panted "H…Ha…Harry…I…I…ah"

Just before I came for the second time, Harry put his mouth over my dick and sucked me completely dry. He lapped away happily, like a little kitten. I was almost completely out of breath and I didn't even have the energy to sit up. Harry leaned forward until our noses were touching.

"I liked that better than the parfait" he giggled.

I gently pulled him off me, buttoned my pants and pulled him on my lap. I carefully stroked his cheek with my fingers of one hand and wrapped my other around his body. Then my hand on his face tilted his chin down and I kissed him as hard as I could. I dominated him and he gladly submitted. They fitted perfectly. I pulled Harry closer, I just couldn't get enough. Harry pushed down harder as well, wanting more. We both only let go when we were seconds from suffocating. I put my head on Harry's chest and sighed contentedly. Harry fiddled idly with my hair. I could hear his heart beat, it was frantic. Was it because of our kiss or was he nervous? I looked up and saw a faint red tinting his cheeks. H e was just too cute. I ravished his lips once again and when I drew breath he looked so dazed, I couldn't control myself. I needed him. Not just now but every second of everyday moment of everyday of the rest of my life. I wanted to wake up to this cute face every morning with that adorable smile on his face. I needed Harry to belong to him only. It was crazy to have such strong feelings after just a short time but I didn't care. I set Harry down on the seat. Harry blinked confusedly up at me. I looked at him seriously before starting to speak.

"I Love You" I said firmly "and if you don't say no now, I…I don't think I can let go of you."

Harry just sat their blankly. I winced and turned away.

"I am sorry to have bothered you like this" I said forcing a smile.

I threw a couple of bills down and started to walk away when I was suddenly knocked over. Out of the blue, I had my arms full of Harry who was hugging me as if his life depended on it.

"Then never let go of me."

A/N: Someone pointed out to me that I had changed to third person for a while in the story so I just fixed it.

Looking for an editor. Please contact me if you're interested.


End file.
